Can You Lie to Me?
by MayRaven
Summary: Angela Chase chose Jordan. Brian is suddenly getting an obscene amount of attention. Is this Fact or Fiction. Now Rayanne is pregnant and Angela is more confused than ever. AJ & RB Reviews Please!
1. The Biggest Lie?

**The Biggest Lie?**

This is my First MSCL Fanfic.

Let me know what you think. I'm planning to add flashbacks and stuff to elaborate on what happened after the letter. This is just a short prolog. MayRaven

* * *

_Sometimes it seems like everyone in the world, or in my case at Liberty High, is conspiring against you. You can just, like, tell by the devious glances and smirking laughter that follows you down the hall._ Angela Chase cringed as a group of Populars sneered and giggled to each other.

Angela thought they were all just jealous of her choice to take Jordan Catalano on as her _actual _boyfriend. Everyone knew that Jordan was not boyfriend material and they all waited for their relationship to fail. This made Angela sick in the pit of her stomach. Try as she might even the dumbest cheerleader still made her feel self-conscious.

One Monday morning all of this speculation and observed gossip shifted without warning. There was suddenly a lot of interest in teasing and pushing Brian Krakow. Now, this wasn't unusual at Liberty. Angela was used to seeing her childhood friend get picked on, and sadly, even laughed at. But this was different. There was less laughing and more touching, mainly by the female population. And Brian's face had never been such a shade of red.

Angela enjoyed the break from her own torture, though this wasn't how she would have liked to have it.

_Why do girls do that? It's like they got tired of Jordan and me and now they're like mocking poor Brian. Maybe word got round that he wrote that letter Jordan passed off to me as his own. Oh, God. I hope not._ Angela sighed to herself.

Rayanne Graffe came storming down the busy corridor waving her arms attempting to clear a path. Once or twice she was refused and she physically pushed her way to Angela. Ricki followed in Rayanne's wake.

"Hey Angela, girlfriend!" she bellowed over the loud teens surrounding them. "Did you hear the latest, hot off the presses?"

"Yeah, it's like totally insanity!" said Ricky.

"No, I haven't heard anything," Angela said waving her two friends over. "What? What is it?"

"It's about Krakow," stated Rayanne with a playful grin.

"You'll die. It's _so_ a lie," said Ricki knocking Rayanne's arm to wipe the goofy look off her face. "Quit it Rayanne, this is serious!"

"Tell me!" urged Angela.

"Okay!" squealed Rayanne. "There is this total scandal going around that some chick who's like done it with Jordan, sorry Angelica, did it with Brian and swears that he's like beyond way better!" Rayanne smacked Angela's shoulders. "Can you believe that lie? I bet he made it up himself!"

"Don't say that," grumbled Ricki who had become friends with Brian. "He's not like that."

Angela stared blankly at the crowd of classmates mashing through the hall. The bell rang and Angela came out of her daze as she was pushed left and right by teens rushing to homeroom.

_Brian Krakow having sex before me was inconceivable enough, but saying that he was like a better lover than Jordan Catalano was incomprehensible. There was no way this was like factual. Sharon Cherski would know what was up. Poor Brian. They'll eat him alive. Either those girl will pester him to prove it, or they'll torture him for being such a bastard for lying._

Angela felt torn. Was it her place to help Brian out? She'd found it hard to talk to him since that night she left him standing in the street, alone with his bike. She decided to leave it and ask Sharon. Rayanne was known for throwing things out of proportion. Maybe it was just a rumor, nothing more.

* * *

TBC… 


	2. The Girl's Room

I have sadly received no reviews…so either no one has seen enough to say anything, or my story stinks. Well here's some more to encourage feedback-good or bad:)

* * *

**The Girl's Room**

Angela pushed her way to the coveted bathroom mirror. It was so crowded a person could swear that every girl in school was crammed in for a touch up. Angela was reapplying her crimson lipstick when she spotted Sharon Cherski reflected behind her. She squeezed her way to Sharon and pulled the girl to an open space by the stalls.

"Hey Angela," Sharon said with amused surprise. "What's up with the desperate tugging?"

Angela leaned in to whisper to her old friend. This was a serious matter and she didn't want everyone around them to hear her question, even though the decimal level in the second floor bathroom was beyond loud.

"Is it true?" She asked in eager anticipation.

Sharon stared blankly at her friend. She was going to need more. "What true?"

Angela bent to Sharon's ear. "Did you hear the rumor about Krakow?" Angela asked in shushed tones.

Sharon's mouth formed a big 'O' in sudden understanding. "Oh, sure. I totally heard that garbage. Turns out that no one, like actually knows the like actual identity of this so-called slut girl."

Angela relaxed a little and her posture straightened. "So, what? You like talked to Brian and he said he had no idea who this girl was?" Angela wanted to know.

Sharon glanced around. "Well, no. Not really. I mean I didn't really talk to Krakow. But I'm sure that like if I did he'd be totally embarrassed and say it wasn't true. I mean, like the sex part, you know."

Just then the bell rang for afternoon classes. "Got to go," said Sharon following the wave of teen girls.

Angela Chase heaved a sigh and made her way to her next class.

TBC

* * *

Reviews please 


	3. Here's the Deal

Ok here's the next bit. Yes-these are sadly short parts. I'm trying to find some time to write more of this story cause I like it. I also have my other story on the go that I need to get back to. Usually if the story is open I'll return to it…eventually : P

Thank you so much for your responses. Let me know what you think of the next bit.

MayRaven

_Sometimes it seems like no one has the right to pry into other people's lives. I mean, who's business is it whether someone likes someone else, or like if a person is or isn't a virgin. Why does everyone have to know everything about everyone else? And why can't I stop wanting to know what the truth is about this Krakow rumor?_

After the last bell of the day Angela debated going to see Jordan at his tutoring session with Brian. In the end Angela was too nervous and opted to leave out the back door to student parking. As luck would have it Jordan Catalano stood leaning against the chain link fence having a smoke. The instant Angela caught his eye Jordan tossed the cigarette. Angela strolled up to her boyfriend as if she hadn't seen and casually straddled a nearby bench.

"Hey," she said pushing gravel with her feet.

"Hey," Jordan replied sitting next to her.

"No tutoring today? I mean don't you have like a session?" Angela asked squinting against the late afternoon sun.

"Um, yeah. It was like cancelled or something."

"Oh," said Angela having a good idea why that might be.

Brian may not be up to facing Jordan just now. First the letter and now this. Angela wasn't sure why Brian continued to help Catalano with his academics. She thought any normal person would try to switch students or even forgo the credit on his record.

"Oh hey, did you hear?" prompted Jordan.

"No…what?" Angela asked thinking _Oh please don't let it be about that stupid rumor_.

"It's Tino, you know. He like wants to play with us this Saturday. Like it's his rite or something that he can just ditch us one day and demand to be back the next." Jordan seemed outraged in his cool collected sort of way. "It's just like, you know, unfair."

"Oh, yeah, totally. He can't just do that." Angela felt some relief that he hadn't brought up the rumour, but she couldn't shake the anxiety in her stomach.

"I mean, whatever, nothing's been decided. We like haven't said he could or anything."

"That's good," Angela said distractedly.

Jordan continued talking about his band and Tino for some time. Normally this bothered her because she'd have to fain interest. Only today she was too distracted and couldn't help letting her mind wander as she scanned the packing lot.

On the edge of the lot was the Yellow School Bus pick-up area. Angela's breath caught as she spotted Sharon Cherski berating a very cringeful Brian Krakow. Sharon was a girl of small stature, which didn't seem to matter at the moment. Brian was held again the yellow bus, cowering as she knocked him about and waved her arms in frantic motions. Unfortunately, Angela was too far away to hear what was actually being said. If only she could get closer…

Unconsciously, Angela rose from her seat on the bench and directed her stance toward the buses. Jordan caught her arm before she could move.

"Um, Angela, don't worry about the bus. You know I'm like driving you," said Jordan.

Too late, it was over. Kyle came to Brian's rescue and dragged his girlfriend away. Brian made mounted the bus hastily and disappeared from sight.

"Oh right," she said turning back to Jordan.

"So, like, are you coming?" he asked.

Angela blinked in attempt to refocus. "Yeah sure lets go."

"No, I mean yeah I'll drive you now or whatever. But I meant this Saturday. Are you like coming to see us play?"

"Oh?" Angela had missed that part of his ranting. It's not good for a girlfriend to miss an invitation out, even if it was just to see her boyfriend's band. "Yeah, totally. I'm there."

"Cool," said Catalano with satisfaction.

_See here's the deal…Like in my head. If someone like Brian Krakow has had sex…I mean actual, real, two person, physical melding, mind blowing, life altering sex…why can't I? There are times when I would give anything to have that with Jordan. Of course this never happens because just as everything is perfect he'll say or do something that will instantly change my mind even if my body still screams to._

Jordan's car pulled up to Angel's house and there was that awkward moment of silence that always happened before they parted ways. Angela stumbled on her words and was cut off by a seductive kiss. Her face flushed to match her hair. His advances were always hard to resist, but not impossible.

Angela smiled shyly and got out of the car. She gave a half wave as Jordan pulled away. It was almost 3:30pm. Rayanne and Ricki would probably be stopping by soon. Jordan didn't usually offer them a ride, but the trio still met quite frequently at the Chase house to study after school.

Summer was coming soon and that meant finals. The big plan had been to use Angela's pull with Brian to get some tutoring of their own. Now that things had become so awkward with Brian, Angela wasn't sure that was such a hot idea anymore. They were on thier own.

Angel entered her house dropping her nap-sac by the door. Heading for the kitchen she called out that she was home. When no one answered she decided she was first home.

She opened the fridge to scan what lay in store. Some left-over spaghetti and meatballs were the biggest draw and Angela pulled out the dish in anticipation of Rayanne's large appetite.

For over a month the two girls had been fighting about Rayanne's indiscretion with Jordan Catalano. Finally, it had gone on too long and they made up. Ricki nagged at them that if Angela had forgiving Jordan then it was only fair to forgive Rayanne. Angela gave in to his logic only after Rayanne returned to seeing the guidance counselor at school for her drinking. All three were more than glad to put it all behind them.

At almost 4pm neither Ricki or Rayanne had shown. Angela decided she couldn't wait any more to find out what was going on by the bus and she peeked out the front curtain to see if Brian was riding his bike up and down the street as per usual. He wasn't.

She sighed and bit her lower lip. What else could she do but call Sharon. Angela picked up the and flopped on the couch. She dialed Sharon's number and swallowed hard as the phone started to ring. There was no answer. _Sharon must still be out with Kyle_, she thought.

Just as Angela hung up on her unanswered call the phone rang, making her heart stop.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey Angela," replied Ricki. "Sorry we're so late. Katimsky had like this emergency meeting about the plans for the fall play next year."

"Oh?" said Angela calming the pounding in her chest.

"Yeah, so like we're going to be a little longer."

"Hey Ricki! Tell her we'll like see her tomorrow. Amber wants me to meet her new guy. I like totally forgot," came Rayanne's voice in the background.

"Okay, yeah. We won't be coming over," said Ricki. "Rayanne has this thing with her mom and I'll just go home with Katimsky then. Sorry Angela."

"No big deal," admitted Angela. "But tell Rayanne I've got something to tell you guys at school tomorrow. Or like I should by then."

"Yeah sure. So, bye." Ricki hung up.

Angela went back to the kitchen and put the plate of spaghetti away. She stood staring at the closed refrigerator door for a few moments.

Danielle suddenly came in the front door.

"I'm home!" she called. "Hi, Angela."

"Oh hey. Danielle. I'm going to run to Brian Krakow's house. I like forgot he has my geometry book, " said Angela passing her sister.

"Oh can I come too?" asked Danielle.

Angela did not want her annoying little sister around for what she was going to be discussing. She knew teasing her was the best insurance against Danielle persistence.

"Why? I mean I thought you didn't like Brian anymore? Or do you still dream or the two of you smooching?"

Danielle's face flushed and she ran up stairs. "I do not! I never had dreams like that! God, Angela you're so stupid."

"I'll be back in a minute," she called up to her silly younger sister.

Angel hadn't shared the news that Brian had written that love letter in Jordan's place with her family. She had enough embarrassments without that one. They didn't know about him mooning over her, though her parents had always had the suspicion of an attraction on Brian's part.

Now all Angela had to do was take a deep breath and cross the street...


	4. Rain and a Robe

_

* * *

It was like I was in one of those dreams. You know the one where you're crossing a road but you just can't move your legs , or it's like it's so far across that you'll never reach the other side. That how I felt crossing over to see Brian Krakow. Like my legs were made of lead._

Angela walked up to the Krakow's front porch. She wasn't concerned that Brian's parents would be home. They never arrived home so early.

Angela stopped in front of the door and held her finger tentatively by the bell. _This is no big deal,_ she told herself. _You storm over hear and bother Brian all the time._

Swallowing hard and breathing slowly Angela rang the bell. Two beats later Brian was promptly at the door. He swung it open and stared at his red-haired neighbor.

"Yes? What?" asked abruptly, as though he had better things to do.

_You spend your whole life with a certain view or opinion of a person and that's like how they are to you. Then sometimes something happens and suddenly you see them differently. Like the idea of Brian having sex totally grossed me out until that very second when he opened the door. He was suddenly transformed from annoying Brian into sweet sensitive Brian from that night when he admitted he wrote that letter._

_It's like once it's out there in the universe that you're having sex…you become sexy._

"Um hey," said Angela hoping her face wasn't flushed.

"I have homework and papers to write. What do you want?" Brian demanded.

Angela's brows furrowed at his angered tones. "Look I have to talk to you. I mean I like saw you fighting with Cherski."

"Oh that," Brian softened. "That was nothing. No big deal. She like thinks I said something about her or something."

"Yeah? Like what?" asked Angela.

"I told you, nothing," Brian said sternly.

"Look, Brian. Just let me come in," she insisted.

"I'm busy. Can't we talk in school?"

"Oh fine. If you want me loudly asking you how come you're lying about being a sex god then that's fine by me. I'll see you tomorrow." Angela turned to leave.

Brian stopped her by her arm. Angela smirked to herself. He led her into the living room area where everything was pristine and neat.

"Okay, talk," Brian grumbled.

"What you aren't going to defend yourself like right away after someone says something like that to you?" Angela paused and took a seat on the creaseless sofa. "Sharon was fighting with you about this rumor admit it!"

"Yeah, fine, she was. Happy?" admitted Brian.

Angela was happy. But then her mind shifted in thought. "OH MY GOD!" she shrieked.

"What?" Brian cried in alarm.

"It's true! Sharon was beating you up because it's like totally true!" yelled Angela.

"What?" squeaked Brian. "I don't know what you mean."

"You had sex with some girl who like had sex with Jordan, way before he was with me of course, and she is like saying you are way better than him. Which I so don't really care about. What I care more about is that you're having sex with unidentified sluts!" Angela had used up all her breath and sat panting waiting for an explanation.

"You know what, Angela? It is so not your business," retorted Brian.

"Excuse me? Everyone at school is talking. I mean was it Sharon? Was the rumor wrong and you're better than Kyle?"

"You are so on drugs or something Chase," said Brian his mind whirling. He sat down opposite Angela fearing he might get too dizzy to stand.

"Then tell me, Krakow," demanded Angela.

"Look the truth about Cherski is that she thought I would tell people she spread the rumor. She's got a big mouth. I told her I would never say that. Then she started hitting me for starting the rumor and I tried to tell her I didn't start it, but she wouldn't listen."

"Then who started it?" asked Angela moving next to Brian. She was suddenly feeling cruel for her harsh words.

"Between you and me, I still think Sharon started it," sighed Brian.

"How do you mean?"

"Okay, here's what I think happened. When you weren't talking to Rayanne she came by your place one night and you were like out with Jordan. I was outside working on my bike and she just like came over and just like starting talking to me. It was getting late and she asked for a ride home."

"What from like your parents?" Angela giggled.

"No, not from my parents. Besides they weren't home. They had some charity dinner thing."

"Wait," Angela forced a thought, "what exactly does Rayanne have to do with any of this?"

"I'm getting to that. You see she convinced me to drive her even though I only have my learners permit. When we got there it was like pouring rain and Rayanne made something up about how I shouldn't drive in the rain and how it would be dark really soon. So I went up to her place to wait for my parents get home so they could come get me. At least that was my plan."

* * *

Brian followed Rayanne in through her minuscule foyer into her small kitchen. Together they removed their wet shoes and jackets. Rayanne smiled at Brian's drenched curls as she squeezed the rain water from her own hair.

"I'll just go change. You can like call home and tell the folks where you're at," said Rayanne heading to her bedroom through beaded curtains.

Brian tousled his wet hair and looked around for the phone. He didn't really want to leave a message that he's taken off in the car without permission, so he lied in his message and said he'd only gone a couple of blocks to his friend Peter's place and would drive back when the rain stopped. Peter was a collage age boy who used to baby-sit Brian on occasion. He was a big Dungeons and Dragons fan.

"I don't want to sit anywhere I'm all wet," called Brian.

Rayanne came skipping out of her room. She was now wearing old overall and a tank top. Turning the radio on low , she threw a plaid bath robe at Brian. "Put that on," she said and started humming to the radio.

"What like over top?" Brian asked naively.

"No, silly. You take the wet clothes off and we can like throw them in the oven to dry," said Rayanne rolling her eyes.

"What here?" he asked sheepishly.

"No nerd in my room if you want."

Brian was offended by being called a nerd. He didn't think it should matter what Rayanne Graffe thought of him, but being here in her home made it matter.

"No, that's cool," he said. "I'll just put it on here."

Rayanne smiled and bounced onto the couch to get a better view. Brian stiffly and carefully removed his wet shirt and pants while covering himself with the bathrobe. Rayanne took the wet clothing and set it in the oven.

"It won't like burn right?" he wanted to know.

"Nah, we do it all the time. The nearest Laundromat is a block and a half away.

Rayanne bounced back over to Brian and both sat on the one small couch.

A few moments of silence followed. Rayanne played with her hair and Brain tried to cover his bare legs with the bathrobe. When that didn't seem to work to his satisfaction he placed a shaggy throw pillow on his lap.

"So, why are you like talking to me and being nice all of a sudden?" asked Brian. He was curious because the two of them had never actually been friends. Brian was closer to Ricki and Rayanne had had something against Brian ever since he caught her on tape with Jordan Catalano.

"I dunno," she said staring at the ceiling. "I guess it's like you and I have something in common now or something."

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

"We've both been blown off by Angela Chase and used by Jordan Catalano," she stated bluntly.

Brian thought about her words for a moment and knew that she was right. About a week ago Angela had chosen Jordan over him and Jordan had used him to get her back.

"I guess you have a point," admitted Brian.

More silence followed. Brian was never very good at being with people. On a good day he could carry a casual conversation. But he wasn't very good at being alone with girls, let alone making small talk with them.

Rayanne on the other hand was a very up, excitable person. She thrived on social situations and couldn't wait to get alone (or not alone in some cases) with a boy. So her silence made Brian feel even more out of place.

"Maybe I should just like wait in the lobby, or something."

"Are you insane?" yelled Rayanne. "I invited you in. You're gonna stay here. Who goes to the lobby in a bathrobe anyway?"

"I would've taken my clothes. I mean worn them," he corrected himself blushing at the idea of wandering around the building in just a robe and socks.

Rayanne laughed. She moved closer to him and lifted a wet ringlet off his cheek. Brian shivered at the sensation of her touch.

"Besides," she purred, "I'm sure we can think of something to do while we wait. I just wanted to see if you'd think of it first. But since you like didn't…"

Slowly Rayanne kissed Brian on the cheek where she'd removed the ringlet. Then, eyes locking, their lips met and Brian flew off the couch. He took a few steps toward the kitchen almost tripping.

"What are you doing?" he asked breathlessly.

"What's the big deal? I thought we'd, you know, make out for a while or something." Rayanne didn't understand the issue. He was a guy and she was a girl that was reason enough for her.

"I thought I like repelled you?" Brain made a pained face.

"Well, you used to I guess," she pondered. "But you've like grown on me or something. It's like you have feelings and stuff now."

"Oh God…What do you have to be with every guy Angela discards or something? Is this like some kind of sociopath behavior?"

The second Brian had finish his sentence he knew he'd gone too far. Tears welled up in Rayanne's eyes and he cursed his stupid psychiatrist parents.

"Wait I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. You see my parents they're like analysts and they drive me insane and sometimes I spit stuff out like that. But I was like way off," Brian groveled.

"Don't worry about. What should I care what you think? I know you look down on me," she retorted.

"I don't. I mean o.k. maybe I did," he said returning to the side of the couch. "But I don't now, it's like you grew on me or something…you know, you have feelings and stuff," he mimicked with a smile.

Rayanne laughed in spite of herself. She affectionately hit Brian on the shoulder. This time it was Brian who moved in for the kiss. Rayanne accepted him with warm parted lips. Brain had never kissed any girl before. Not like this. He felt a hot rush shoot through his body and he knew he had an erection.

Rayanne playfully pulled him onto her and moved her hands under the robe. She placed one hand on the small of his bare back and the other squeezed his bottom, forcing the gap to close between their bodies.

Brian gasped for air and Rayanne licked and nip at his neck and ear lobe. He was in ecstasy. What more could any nearly sixteen year old boy desire? Nothing could have made this more perfect. Except maybe if Rayanne lost the overalls and tank top.

Rayanne paused and pushed Brian away slightly so she could undress. She started to unbuckle her straps when Brian started to kiss her again. He mumbled to her to leave them on, they were only making out.

Rayanne pushed him off again. This time she was on top, straddling him and deliberately grinding her pelvis to his. Brian moaned and involuntarily thrust into her.

"You sound pretty ready for all the way to me," she whispered in his ear.

Brian's hands were everywhere, desperately clawing to get Rayanne free from her clothing. The overalls dropped to the carpet and her tank top flew across to the neighboring armchair. She wasn't wearing a braw, which made things easier. Brain stared at her naked beauty.

"You're beautiful," he gasped.

Rayanne was thrown. "No, no I'm not," she insisted.

"Yeah, you are. You're gorgeous," Brian breathed caressing her breasts.

"No," Rayanne stated sternly, "I'm not. I'm not beautiful. And I'm certainly NOT gorgeous. You just lack experience."

"And you just lack boys who actually appreciate what they have," he mumbled into her hair, pressing his body against hers.

"Don't say that." All humor had left Rayanne's face. She slid away from Brian with no intention of coming back. She pulled her overalls back on and retrieved her top.

"Is that it then?" He asked softly sitting next to her.

Rayanne couldn't look at him. She had never been with anyone who wanted to have sex with her because they wanted to be with her and only her. The boys she had sex with just wanted to have fun. But why should she care if Brian Krakow wanted to be with her? For all she knew he could have been thinking of Angela. This thought made Rayanne ache inside.

Just then the over timer went BING. Rayanne walked over and turned off the heat.

"Saved by the bell," she grinned weakly. Brian joined her in the kitchen and she began to weep softly into his bathrobe. He held her until the rain stopped.

* * *

Of course Brain left out most of the details in his retelling to Angela. He left out the tears and other intimacies.

"So like it didn't stop raining for a while and she and I like made out a bit, which was weird but I guess she makes out with everyone. Then I went home. But nothing serious happened! There was barely any kissing and definitely no sex!" Brian explained.

"That doesn't make any sense Brian," Angela paused, "Rayanne was the first to run up to me and asked if I'd heard the rumor."

"Maybe she doesn't realize it's about her," offered Brian.

Angela made a face at Brian. "How could she not? And why would Cherski be the one to start the rumor? And what about the part involving Jordan?""

"All valid questions. Um, This thing with me and Rayanne happened like a few weeks ago. And my best guess is that if she couldn't confide in you about it, maybe she told Sharon. And Sharon has a big mouth. Jordan, I don't know."

Angela thought this over and still wasn't satisfied. "But Sharon denied it being true. The sex part."

"Which could mean she started it as a "make out" rumor and it got twisted into a "sex" thing. I guess you'll have to ask Sharon. But what ever you do don't ask Rayanne about it okay?"

"Why not? She would know best wouldn't she? I mean she would remember if she said anything at all," reasoned Angela.

"Well, yeah," Brian fidgeted for a moment. "It's just that we, Rayanne and I, haven't talked about what happened or anything."

"You mean in a while?"

"I mean like ever," stated Brain.

"Oh, I see."

There it was.

Angela Chase returned home. She no longer thought of Brian as sexy, or even as sweet. He'd made out with her best friend for no reason. This should not have bothered her; except that Brian was the second boy she knew who had recently committed a sexual act with Rayanne Graffe for no good reason.

Angela picked up her nap sac from where she'd left it on the floor. She called to Danielle that she was home and going to be studying in her room.

The rumor would have to wait until tomorrow.

TBC


	5. English 101

* * *

Sorry it's been so long. Life got busy…again. Here's a little something

* * *

Tuesday morning was like any other school morning. Angela rushed out the door for the school bus leaving her mother standing in disapproval over yet another uneaten breakfast. 

Angela found Ricki and Rayanne waiting for her at her locker.

"Hey Angela! What's the news?" asked Rayanne leaning on the next locker over.

"Yeah," added Ricki, "You said you'd have something to tell us, right?"

"Oh yeah, well maybe not," sighed Angela fiddling with her combination lock.

Ricki stepped back as Angela opened her locker door. He looked disappointed and asked what was going on. Angela rolled her eyes and looked at Rayanne. Their eyes locked for a moment. "What?" asked Rayanne.

"Nothing. Look I said it was nothing." Now she was sounding like Brian.

"A bit touchy this morning? It was your thing. I mean, whatever. Ricki and I were just curious."

"Okay, it like about that stupid rumor that was going around about Krakow and how he was, you know," Angela said taking her morning books from her locker and closing it again.

Rayanne and Ricki's eyes brightened. "Oh yeah? So what about it? Did you like confront the jerk for starting it?" Rayanne wanted to know. Ricki rolled his eyes at Rayanne for thinking such a thing.

"Not exactly. I mean, yeah I talked to him. But it like wasn't what I thought. It was like a total misunderstanding. It was actually about you, Rayanne."

Rayanne's mouth opened wide and she laughed with enough pitch to grab the attention of near-by students. Ricki blinked twice and asked in shock, "What are you talking about?"

"You see Brian said it was, like this thing that happened and you must have told someone. Someone like, I don't know, Sharon Cherski. And it like got overheard. And he thinks that's where it came from. The rumor I mean."

Ricki blinked twice more and was still dumbfounded, while a wave of comprehension washed over Rayanne's features. "I have a reputation, Angela. It so wasn't me," blurted Rayanne forcefully.

Angela looked at Ricki, who began to stare at Rayanne. "That was a bit harsh," admitted Ricki. "I mean, it's Brian. You could do worse."

"Wait a second. You never had Brian in your house?" asked Angela.

"Huh? Why would I have Brian _Krakow_ in my house? Are you like mental?" said Rayanne as she starting walking toward Homeroom.

Angela and Ricki exchanged looks of confusion. Angela explained to Ricki the story she'd heard from Brian while they slowly walked to class.

* * *

Katimsky's afternoon English class was given a silent reading period followed with questions to be answered and handed-in by the end of period. The class was divided into pairs. Angela avoided Brian, feeling awkward about her talk with Rayanne that morning, and paired with Sharon. 

After about ten minutes of quietly reading poetry Angela leaned over and nudged Sharon.

"That was quite the show you put on yesterday," she said.

"What do you mean?" asked Sharon.

"You beating on Brian by the buses."

"Oh, that. That was personal," recalled Sharon. Krakow made a remark about Kyle that pissed me off and so I had to kill him. Or at least give it my best shot."

"That's strange because when I asked Brian about it he said you were mad because you thought he told people at school that you like spread the rumor about him."

"Excuse me?" Sharon protested a little too loudly and was shushed by Katimsky. She mouthed a 'sorry'. "Look Angela, I totally have nothing to do with that rumor. Hey Brian," she whispered loud enough to reach two desks over.

"What?" Brian turned to meet Sharon's glare and he sheepishly tried to turn back to his poem.

"Hey, Krakow. I know you heard me."

"Okay. What?" asked Brian as quietly as possible.

"Why did you lie to Angela and say I was yelling at you for that stupid rumor you so obviously made up yourself?" Sharon spat.

"I didn't," Brian whined. And then Sharon shot daggers from her eyes and Brian cringed. "Okay, yeah, maybe I did. I just didn't want you to hear about me repeating what I said about Kyle and coming after me again. I mean, I have like dark bruises all up my arms Cherski."

"Oh, well," she reflected, "the still doesn't make it okay, Krakow. A lie's a lie."

"I am so confused right now," sighed Angela. "I talked to Rayanne, Brian and she said it never happened."

"What? Like, Rayanne Graffe?" squealed Sharon.

Mr. Katimsky clicked his tongue at the girls and put a finger to his lips. This time Sharon didn't care.

"Brian and Rayanne Graffe?" she persisted.

"I knew she would deny it. That's why I didn't want you asking her," said Brain.

"No seriously? Brian and Rayanne?" Sharon asked again.

"Yes," whispered Angela. "So, like drop it before we get kicked out of class."

"So you like had sex?" asked Sharon.

Angela rolled her eyes and tried to ignore her friend.

"Yeah, sort of," admitted Brian.

"What? You said you didn't have actual sex," Angela interjected.

"Oh please, it's Rayanne Graffe. They totally had sex," said Sharon matter-of-factly.

"No, Angela's right. There was like no actual sex," Brian said.

"Sure right, whatever. Just don't say anything more about Kyle."

Brian sighed. "Whatever."

The trio returned to their work and didn't speak for the remainder of the period.

As Angela and Brian left English she asked him what he'd said about Kyle to make Sharon so angry. Brian whispered in her ear and made her swear never to repeat it. Angela laughed loudly and took off for geometry review.

* * *

_Sometimes, every once in a while people who you've like known forever will like actually surprise you. I mean take Brian for example. He's lived across the street for as long as I can remember, but in the past two days he's surprised me as many times. I mean, boys like Brian behave themselves and stay on the straight and narrow or whatever. Don't they?_

_Brian had two secrets and I know them both. Should that like mean something? _

_First, he's come totally close to having sex. Closer than I ever have, supposedly. And second, he swears he's seen Kyle like 'watching' Ricki Vasquez with like, interest. He says he thinks Liberty's star athlete is a closet case and that's why Sharon Cherski flipped. I guess I would flip too if I was told in passing that someone thought that Jordan like was gay. Yeah right._

After the last bell, Angela hung around her locker to see if either Rayanne or Ricki would show. When no one came she found Jordan and made her way home slightly disappointed she wouldn't get to drill Rayanne more about her affair with Brain. She resolved to call her later.

TBC Reviews please...


	6. All on the counter

* * *

Here's some more. I felt like I needed more tonight!

Thanks for reading and enjoy! MayRaven

* * *

Brian looked nervously around him as he waited to board his yellow bus. He was afraid that somehow it would get back to Sharon Cherski that he's told Angela what he thought about Kyle, Sharon's boyfriend. He thought it was strange that the two were even still together. Every other week Sharon declared to anyone but Kyle that she was going to break it off.

Once Brian was safely on the bus he relaxed into his seat. It was when the bus started to move that a strange thing happened. The driver suddenly hit the break and re-opened the boarding door. Brian perked with interest as did some of the other students. And there she was; not Sharon, but Rayanne Graffe.

The driver began to argue that Rayanne couldn't take this bus and Rayanne fought back, claiming she had taken it before to get to Angela's house. Since Angela wasn't on the bus now the driver insisted Rayanne leave. Just as she was about to comply, Rayanne spotted Brian hiding with his head low. She called to him and he smiled weakly. The driver gave in since she knew "Curly" was a good kid.

Rayanne bounced down the aisle and landed next to Brian. This brought stared and chatter all around. "Boy," Brian thought, "this is like adding gas to a flame."

"Hey Krakow," said Rayanne. "You don't mind me hitching a ride to Angela's on big yellow here, do you? Not like some people." She motioned to the driver.

"Where's Ricki?" Brian asked trying to keep his voice even to hide his nerves.

"Oh, yeah he's studying with Delia Fisher. You remember Delia, don't you?"

Brian sighed inwardly. Life would be so simple now if he hadn't messed things up so badly with Delia. "Delia, who?" he said sarcastically.

"Don't let her hear you say that," warned Rayanne. "She looks like the kind of girl who's poke your eyes out with her own two fingers for a joke like that."

"I know what you mean," agreed Brain.

Rayanne jumped off the bus after Brian and ran over to the Chase house. She knocked on the door and rang the bell a few times. Finally an annoyed Danielle answered. She said Angela was out with Jordan and she made a gross-me-out face. Brain laughed and Rayanne almost cursed.

Brian asked when Danielle's parents would be home and she wasn't sure. Oddly enough Rayanne and Brian agreed that Danielle should not be left alone and they invited themselves in to wait for Angela.

"This isn't necessary," protested Danielle. "Someone will be home in like minutes."

"Yeah, well good. Then we only have to be here for a few minutes," Brian said with a shrug.

"Whatever. I'll be in my room doing homework," said Danielle as she ran up the stairs and slammed her door.

"So now what?" asked Brian.

Rayanne headed for the kitchen with Brain trailing behind. She stuck her head in the fridge and came out with a beer. When she offered it to Brain he looked offended. Rayanne put it back and sat on the counter.

"This is weird," Brian commented.

"Yeah? You think so?"

"I don't even know why I'm here."

Rayanne grinned to herself. "I hear you told Angela about that thing at my place," she said.

Brain blinked in astonishment. Was Rayanne actually going to admit something happened right here in the Chase's kitchen, he wondered. "I told her not to talk to you about it. That you, like, never even talked to me."

"Well we're talking now, right? So what's going on? Is the rumor about me…and, like, you?" she asked twirling a lock of hair.

"I guess so. I mean," he paused for a moment. "I don't know what else it could be," he admitted.

"So you told Angela we like did it?"

"Not so loud," he warned gesturing to Danielle above their heads. "No. I said we just made-out or whatever."

"Why? I mean you could have like bragged or tried to make her jealous or something."

Brain stared at his sneakers. "It's not like I was ashamed, exactly. It's just that I didn't want to get you in trouble, or whatever."

"What, like, you really think Chase has a thing for you? She ignores you and practically sticks her tongue down Catalano's throat in our faces all the time."

"I don't care so much anymore," he said still staring at his shoes.

"No? Well good," she said flipping her hair back and looked at Brian.

Brian lifted his head and their eyes met. Rayanne's face fell and her stomach dropped, "Oh no, don't look at me, Krakow. That's why I didn't talk to you after."

"Do you have any idea what that does to a person? You just, like, used me and never talked to me again." Brian was obviously hurt and had to let her know once and for all.

"I can't be your girlfriend, Brain. I'm not girlfriend material," Rayanne said as she played with her purse strap. "Besides what would people think. I mean seriously."

"So you have no concern for my feelings?" he wanted to know.

"Brian, don't."

"Please tell me, I really need to hear it from you. How you were feeling down and needed a convenient pick-me-up. God I can't believe I let it happen."

"Oh please!" laughed Rayanne. "You should be so lucky as to get any girl to have sex with you!"

"Thanks, thanks a lot." Brian felt his face flush and he knew his eyes were beginning tear. "I'm going to go. You don't need me."

Brian took off out the side door. Before Rayanne could react it slammed closed behind him. She sat on the counter kicking her feet for a few moments, then stopped when Danielle peeked around the corner.

"What's going on down here?" she asked.

Rayanne opened her mouth to speak but closed it again. What was going on? she thought.

"Nothing," Rayanne said sliding off the counter. "I'm going to get out of here. You'll be fine on your own, right? Right. So tell Angela I came by. Or don't. Whatever."

Danielle grinned deviously as she watched Rayanne leave.

* * *

Later that evening when Angela came home Danielle told her about Brian and Rayanne waiting for her.

"They thought I was in my room. I even put my music on to fool them," she told her sister.

"Danielle, that's not nice. You shouldn't be spying on my friends," chided Angela.

"Oh yeah? Well it sounded like they had a fight. I mean, I didn't know those two were an item."

Angela hated it when her little sister used archaic slang like 'item'. It made her think of her parents. "Danielle they aren't like a couple if that's what you mean."

"I don't know. They were talking about having s-e-x," Danielle whispered so their mother wouldn't hear in the next room.

"I'm sure. Like they would ever," she laughed.

"No, it sounded like they had. It sounded like that Rayanne person broke Brian's heart. Poor Brian. I'm glad I don't like him like I used to or I'd be really mad, I think," pondered Danielle.

Angela couldn't believe it.

Another lie.

TBC


	7. What's this I hear?

Ok so I think people are reading my insane story, but no one ever leaves feedback. I guess I'll just keep going!

So here's some more.

* * *

I can't believe it. Was Brian Krakow this person I didn't know? And how could Rayanne lie right to my face? How does a person, like, even know who she should trust with anything? It's like my world was suddenly made of lies. Like, I know I should be proud for choosing to wait to have sex with Jordan, but now just the thought of waiting so long while everyone around me – including my closest friends – is having sex made me feel ill. I mean seriously ill.

Neither Brian nor Rayanne showed up at Liberty High the next morning. For Rayanne this was nothing out of the ordinary, however Brian hadn't missed a single day of school since he was seven years old and had the chicken pox. Ricki resolved to the idea that maybe Brian had had a relapse and Angela agreed that this must be the case even though she had her own ideas for Brian's absence.

It's said that no one actually ever died from embarrassment. But how does anyone know this to be fact? I can just imagine Brian sitting at home worrying himself sick over what new rumors may spawn from this new development. And so he should be worried, and embarrassed. I wonder if that's why he's missing school. If I'll, like, get home and learn that Brain died of embarrassment and I have to go to his funeral. Hmm, thinking of a person's death is like depressing.

"Hey Ricki?" Angela asked as she leaned against the boy's shoulder. "You don't think Brian's the type of person to get all, like, upset about something and do something stupid do you?"

"What kind of something?" he wanted to know.

Angela thought a moment. She wanted to choose her words carefully. "You know like get depressed and do something harmful?"

"Are we talking eat a whole gallon of ice-cream harmful, or like slit your wrists harmful?"

Angela shrugged and Ricki scrunched his face. "No, Angela. I don't think Brian would ever do something stupid like that," he said. "What happened, exactly? Why are you all concerned?"

"Well, first I heard that everyone saw Rayanne practically throw herself in front of Brian's bus yesterday to get on. Then, Danielle told me she'd overheard Rayanne and Brian fighting in my kitchen about having sex and now neither one of them is at school. Which is classic Rayanne, but Brian?"

"Whoa, what were they doing arguing in your kitchen? And where were you? You know what, never mind." Ricki needed a second to absorb what she'd just told him. "So they like did it. So what. Rayanne does it with every body."

Angela grinned. She hadn't thought of it like that. It seemed strange to her that she hadn't just rationalized like Ricki from the beginning. Suddenly she felt foolish about the whole thing. "Right, of course. I mean Brian was all sad and rejected and Rayanne was just being Rayanne."

"Exactly," Ricki agreed. "But even so, maybe you should check on Brian after school. He's not used to all this drama."

Angela nodded and gave Ricki a peck on the cheek before taking off for chemistry class.

* * *

By lunchtime Rayanne had shown up at school. Male students had already made the connection between Rayanne jumping on Brian's bus and Rayanne jumping Brian's bones.

The jocks whistled as she passed and Rayanne took a fanciful bow. The potheads made rude gestures, but she was used to them and paid no notice. It was the small group of freaks and dorks, the rejects that no one would be caught dead talking to, which caught her off guard. One of the gawkiest, pocket protector wearing, acne faced boys stepped forward and pinched her bottom as she passed.

"Hey Graffe, I hear you're giving it away to all walks of life now!" he called.

Rayanne cringed and marched right back to the boy. "You ever touch me again I'll split your lip," she hissed. The boy backed down, but after she walked away the small group continued to comment.

"Rayanne you're here," said Angela in disbelief.

"Yeah, Amber came home between shifts and found me watching cartoons on the couch. She made me come," admitted Rayanne.

Angela had only met Rayanne's mother on a few occasions, but she knew her well enough to know not to get on her bad side.

"So how does everyone know?" asked Rayanne.

"Isn't it obvious? Everyone knows about you and Jordan and you like didn't make it too obvious when you got on that bus yesterday. Or so I heard," said Angela.

Ricki joined them and hid between the Angela and the lockers, staying away from the leering eyes of every male at Liberty. "This is like way bizarre. Why should anyone care?"

"Because they can," said Rayanne. "Is Brian around, I need to kill him."

"Um, no he's not," said Ricki.

"What he's like in band practice or something?" asked Rayanne.

"No, he didn't come to school," said Angela lowering her voice. Rayanne looked slightly concerned, then seemed to brush it off.

* * *

Angela stared into Jordan's clear blue eyes. He smirked slightly, thinking dirty thoughts about what he could be doing to her that very moment if they hadn't been in English. Angela finally came out of her reverie and grinned back at him.

"What?" she asked with a giggle.

"Your eyes, they're like beautiful, you know?" he said. It wasn't exactly poetry but Angela's heart skipped as if it was the most romantic thing ever said.

"Thank you," she cooed her face flushing.

"Hey, I've been meaning to ask you something," he said breaking the mood.

"Um, yeah?"

"How long have Brian and Rayanne Graffe been doing it? And what's all this I hear about him being better than me?"

Angela held her breath. Jordan Catalano had finally heard the rumors. What was she supposed to say?

TBC….

Please leave comments and reviews:)


	8. The confession

THANKS FOR READING! Here's the next piece of pie! Thanks for the wonderful review, Ravenclaw Prefect… I'm sorry I made you laugh so hard you hurt! I don't know that this chapter is as funny, maybe the next one.

MayRaven

* * *

After school that day, Rayanne, Ricki and Delia Fisher hitched a ride with Tino to Angela's house. Delia was a bit skeptical about the idea of getting a ride from someone she didn't know, but she wanted to study with Ricki. Delia always looked for some excuse to be in Ricki's company even if it meant studying with Rayanne and Angela for exams.

Tino sped away from the curb as the trio passed Jordan's hot red car in the Chase's drive. Angela opened the door, giggling with a shy smile on her lips. She welcomed her friends into the family room and soon they were all quietly studying in awkward silence.

"This sucks," complained Rayanne shifting in her seat and flipping her wild hair.

"Oh please," sighed Ricki, "this is the most studying you've done all year. And admit it, you're only here because you aren't ready to go home and face Amber."

Rayanne snorted and played with her earring. She stared at the blank television and half admitted to taking her time getting home. "Yeah, I guess there's no rush, but I mean who here is like any good at this?" she wanted to know.

Everyone looked around at one another. Of all of them, Delia was the best student. She realized this and commented that they should have invited Sharon Cherski over to balance things out.

Jordan suddenly had an idea. "Hey, I know. I mean, who we should get over here." He had everyone's attention. "You know, that Brian guy. He lives around here right? Rayanne, you should go ask him since you and him are-."

Rayanne jumped up and cut off Jordan's thought. "I don't think that's such a hot idea, Catalano."

Angela's face was white she couldn't say a word. Ricki stared at his English notes trying to look distracted.

"Why not? You two have a fight?" Jordan asked innocently.

Delia had no idea what was going on, but she too had heard the awful rumors circulating around the school and thought maybe this was her opportunity to exact a little revenge. "I'll go!" she said with a twinkle in her eye. "Just point me to the right house and I'm there."

Angela finally stepped in. "You know, he wasn't at school today so he, like, is probably sick or something."

"Yeah, well maybe he's feeling better. And you know Brian. He hates to be behind. We can all catch him up," spouted Delia walking toward the front door.

"Yeah, okay," Rayanne stood and joined Delia. "I'll show you."

Angela desperately mouthed at Rayanne "What are you doing?" Rayanne shrugged her shoulders and headed out the door. Ricki rolled his eyes.

"So, like, are they fighting?" asked Jordan.

* * *

Delia knocked on the Krakow's pristine white door. Rayanne twirled her hair and waited a moment before proclaiming no one was home. Delia told her that was silly and she rang the bell. After only a few moments someone looked through the side window. It was Brian.

He opened the door a foot. "What are you doing here?" he asked in disbelief, the question being more directed to Rayanne than to Delia. Delia felt he hadn't even noticed her.

Rayanne looked at Brian. He was wearing flannel pajama pants and a t-shirt. He looked like he'd just rolled out of bed and he definitely sounded congested. "Oh my god, have you been crying?" Rayanne blurted without realizing. Delia stared at Rayanne.

Brian shook his head and glanced in Delia's direction. "What? No! I'm sick. In fact you shouldn't even, like, be here. I could be contagious or something."

Delia couldn't help herself. She stayed stone cold. "We were studying and wanted you to come over and help. Well, I didn't. Jordan and Angela did. I don't need your help," she said.

"Oh," said Brian. "I can't. Study, I mean. I can't come over."

"Look, Delia, why don't you head back and I'll take it from here," Rayanne suggested.

Delia made a face and rolled her eyes. "I'll bet you'll_ take it from here_," she taunted as she descended the steps.

Rayanne wanted to hit the girl for being such a goodie-two-shoes snob. She guessed Brian felt the same by the look on his face.

"Hey, can I come in?" she asked after Delia was out of earshot. Brian looked unsure but moved aside.

Without a word, Brian led Rayanne up to his room and closed the door. He sat on the bed and moved the schoolbooks he'd been studying onto the floor. Rayanne joined him on the bed and Brian looked away.

"We're only up here because I'm supposed to be sick," Brian babbled, "and I can't have people over when I'm sick. So, if my parents come home they can't know you're here. That's all."

"So, you're, like, not sick, right?" she asked.

Brian stood and looked out his small window. "No." He paused, and then added, "I hate that I feel this way."

"How?" Rayanne was curious. She'd had guys throw tantrums and even beg her for one last fling, but no one had ever cried over her before.

"How do I feel? Like an idiot!" he yelled. "I can't believe my life. I've spent all of this year crushing on one girl after another, and now you. No offense, but what was I thinking?"

Rayanne felt offended. "Oh gee, none taken."

"Well, I mean, you could never _like_ me. And what happened between us. It's like it never happened. So, it's really idiotic for me to secretly moon over you."

"_Moon_ over me?" Rayanne was slightly amused. "You have to be kidding."

He sat back down beside her. He leaned in and touched her hair, brushing his hand on her cheek. "It meant something to me. You were my first. It kind of hurt when it seemed like you didn't really care. I wanted to know if it was true."

Then it dawned on her. "You started that rumor to get my attention. You wanted me to admit that something happened didn't you?" Rayanne had figured it out. "You were, like, testing me to see if I would take the bait. Were you trying to _shrink_ me again Krakow?"

She took a pillow and hit Brian with it repeatedly with force. She didn't know why, but she was wounded. Brian told her to stop and she finally did when she knocked his bedside lamp over.

Rayanne looked at the fallen lamp and bolted for the door. Brian didn't stop her.

* * *

Everyone turned as Rayanne came crashing through the door. She collected her things and said she was going home after all.

Delia smiled sheepishly. "What's wrong, Rayanne, you look upset. Is Brian okay?"

"He's fine," grumbled Rayanne. "I'm sure he'll be good as new tomorrow."

"Wait," called Jordan. "Graffe, I wanted to ask you. Who started that rumor thing?"

Rayanne took a breath and steadied herself. "It was Brian. He just told me. So, that's it, okay? Anything else?"

Jordan thought a moment then asked, "What about you and him?"

"There is no 'me and him'," she spat. "It was all a misunderstanding. And no, Jordan, Brian Krakow is _not _better than you."

Jordan arched an eyebrow while somewhere behind him Ricki choked on his drink. Rayanne turned on her heal and left.

TBC….


	9. It's the little things

Here we go…I had some time to write more. This is a rare occasion when I have time to write! So I am happy! I will try to keep updating as often as I can because I like this story. Thanks for reading and feel free to write reviews and comments! Let me know if your favorite character isn't getting enough attention and I'll see what I can do. I love all these guys!

MayRaven

* * *

Angela joined her friend outside. Rayanne glanced toward Brian's house and mentally shook herself.

"What's going on?" Angela wanted to know. "What happened? Delia said she saw you go inside."

"Nothing. I mean, really, nothing. I don't want to talk about it." Rayanne dug distractedly in her book bag.

"Rayanne, it's okay to, like, have feelings for someone," Angela said placing an arm around Rayanne's shoulders. "If you like him, it's okay."

"I don't need permission, Angela. Who says I like him?" she pouted.

"Well, I guess it's just a good thing you got to the bottom of that whole rumor thing, at least," offered Angela.

"I can't believe he started it. I can't believe he would say he was better than Jordan. I mean, I only said that because I was drunk, with Jordan I mean," Rayanne confessed.

Angela was taken aback. She moved from her friend and gave her a look. "What do you mean? Wait, you and Brian _did _have sex? And he _was _better than Jordan?"

"We were drunk, Angela, and in the back of, like, Catalano's car. How great do you think that was? Look, do you really want to talk about this right now?"

"Yes I do, actually," she said frankly.

"Yeah, well, I don't," admitted Rayanne.

"So, why? Why did you do it?" Angela asked, starting to tear.

"We've been over this. It was a mistake."

"You and Brian? Or you and Jordan?"

Rayanne swallowed down the lump forming in her throat. "I thought we were good. Don't do this again, please," she choked.

Angela turned to go back inside. "We're good. I'm sorry," she said half-heartedly.

"It's really hard, you know," said Rayanne.

"What's that?" asked Angela.

"Being you."

* * *

Angela Chase spent most of Thursday at school avoiding Rayanne. Brian was back to attending classes and avoiding Delia Fisher.

Sharon Cherski hung on Kyle's arm as they passed Angela and Ricki in the hall. Angela giggled to herself remembering what Brian had told her.

"So, Ricki, what's up with Kyle?" she asked.

Ricki looked confused. "What do you mean?"

Angela leaned her head on Ricki's shoulder. "It's just that I heard that maybe someone noticed him checking you out," she whispered.

Ricki jump. "Angela, that's not funny. Don't say things like that where people can hear you."

Angela was offended. "I wouldn't. I just thought it was cute," she said.

"Just don't say things like that. People would react badly to something like that, even if it was just a rumor. Look what happened to Rayanne and Brian," he said discouragingly.

Angela made a mental nod. "I guess so. God, I don't know what's going on anymore. I can't wait for Saturday when my life can return to normal."

"What's on Saturday?" Ricki wanted to know.

"Oh, Jordan's band is playing and like I'm going. You want to come with?" she offered.

Ricki accepted the invitation and the two of them walked off to lunch.

* * *

That afternoon, Mr. Katimsky called another emergency Drama meeting and called many of the main cast and crew out of class. This meant that Angela's regular English period was moved to the library as a free study period. Jordan and Sharon joined her at her table. Jordan sat next to her and kissed her quickly before the stuffy librarian could reprimand him.

Brian entered after everyone else and headed toward a corner table to be alone. Unfortunately, Jordan still felt quite dependent on Brian from tutoring and he called the boy over. Brian squirmed and looked to Angela who offered no help. Reluctantly, he came over and took a seat next to Sharon. Sharon gave Brian a weak smile and returned to her studies.

"Hey Brian? You know anything about this Shakespeare stuff we have to know?" Jordan asked.

"It's not that hard. Just do like we did in session. Read out a sonnet and then re-write it in your own words so you can understand it better," suggested Brian.

"Yeah but, like, when you help me I read and say it in my own words, but you write it down so I don't mess it up. Remember?" Jordan explained.

Brian sighed and leaned closer across the table. Angela couldn't help study her friend's face with him being so close. He looked tired and she could see traces emotional drain around his eyes.

"Jordan, you'll have to be able to do this for yourself on the exam. Just work them out slowly and I'll help you if you get stuck. Or maybe Angela can help you," Brian suggested.

Angela blinked and nodded. "Oh, sure. Jordan, just tell me if you're having trouble." Jordan agreed, but wasn't too happy about the arrangement. Brian pulled out his calculus books and got to work.

Angela was feeling restless and when she looked over at Jordan he was staring at the top of Brian's head. Finally, Brian looked up. "What? Are you, like, stuck already?" he asked in disbelief.

"What? No, I just wanted to know why you started that rumor. I mean I could get you any girl. Why make something up?" Jordan wanted to know.

Sharon lifted her head with interest. "So, you did make it up. Delia told me something like that last night," she said.

Angela rolled her eyes. "Look I don't think it matters anymore," she sighed.

Jordan thought otherwise. "Sure it does. I mean why go through all of that? Are you trying to make a girl want you? Or like make her jealous, or something?" he asked.

"No, nothing like that," Brian retorted. "It just got out of hand. Drop it, okay."

Despite Brian's obvious discomfort, Jordan pushed on. "You're not trying to make Angela jealous, " he said looking from Brian to Angela and back, "because that would be a waste of time."

Brain shook his head in frustration. Sharon grinned at the thought. Angela went pale and wondered if she could slip under the table and slink away without being noticed.

"No," Brian said at last. "It wasn't about Angela. Just leave it."

"So, what then?" Jordan thought. "It was Graffe, then? You want to be with her, right? I think that's a risky idea. She doesn't usually go for your type."

"Thanks for stating the obvious," blurted Brian.

"Hey, I'm just trying to be a friend. Don't get mad at me," said Jordan. "Why did you have to throw in that part about being better than me, anyway?"

They all stared at Brian and his face flushed. "I didn't. I mean, I don't know who added that."

"You're such a liar, Brian," said Angela.

"Look, I didn't say that Chase. It wasn't me, for real."

"Right, like we're supposed to believe you," added Sharon.

Brian got very quiet and no one else said anything for a time. He thought back to the rainy night that he and Rayanne were together and wondered he was making a bigger deal over things than he should. He decided that wasn't really about the sex for him. While it had been more than he'd ever imagined, it was the events of the next day that had stayed with him.

* * *

Rayanne rolled over and placed a lazy arm across Brian's bare chest. Brian was doing his best not give in to the rush of anxiety he felt upon waking in the girl's bed. He couldn't believe what had happened, thought maybe he'd dreamed it. Only there he was in her bed, naked. And there she was…

He caught a glimpse of her bare chest, blushed and looked away awkwardly. Rayanne opened her eyes and covered herself without a second thought.

"Hey," she yawned.

"Hi, I mean, hey," stuttered Brian.

She lifted her hand to his brow and ran her fingers through his fluffy curls. "That's some hair you have in the morning," she commented. His hair was quite a sight, all curls and frizz.

Brian laughed in spite of himself and Rayanne joined him. She moved her face to his and gave him a kiss. For a long while they stared into each other's eyes and studied the other's features.

A grumbling, low in Rayanne's stomach, interrupted them. Giggling, she got out of bed and pulled on the robe Brian had worn the night before. She threw him his pants and stretched out another yawn.

"You hungry? I'm always really hungry after," she paused, "you know." It dawned on her that Brian had probably didn't have any experience to compare to. "We don't have much, but we have, like, cereals and probably OJ."

Brian smiled sheepishly and pulled on his pants under the blankets. He followed her into the kitchen where she poured them both a bowl of cereal and milk. While Rayanne got the orange juice from the fridge Brian looked more carefully at the cereal.

"What kind is this, exactly?" he asked pointing at his bowl.

Rayanne did a double take. "Oh, right. This is, like, our mixed batch of cereals. We, like, try out different ones all the time and stuff. So this is, like, all those bits that get left at the bottom of the bag. You know when there's not enough for a whole bowl. So we, like, keep the leftovers and mix 'em together until there's either enough for a full bowl or like there's nothing else left to eat and we have no choice but to eat it," she explained.

Brian smiled at her logic and stirred into the milk what looked like _Captain Crunch, _some_ Lucky Charms, Cocoa Puffs, _and possible_ Fruit Loops_. He was slightly afraid of what it might taste like. He took a deep breath and put a spoonful in his mouth. He choked, the taste was so vile he had to spit it back out. Rayanne didn't believe his reaction and tried some herself. She spat hers into the sink.

"Here have some juice," she choked. Both she and Brian drank a whole glass before the taste was gone. "Okay, that wasn't such a hot idea," she admitted.

"Maybe next time you should keep flavors separate," he suggested. Rayanne grimaced. She turned and rooted through her cupboards. Finally she emerged triumphant. She'd found a box of Pop Tarts.

"Hey did you mom ever come home last night?" he asked.

Rayanne thought a moment and then shook her head. "Nah, she was on a date with this guy she's been seeing. She usually stays over and then goes to work from there."

"I see. Sounds kind of like at my house. I mean, my parents probably haven't even noticed that I never came home last night yet," he said sitting on the couch with his pop tart.

"Oh, yeah. You won't get in trouble, or anything?" she wanted to know.

Brian shrugged and watched Rayanne as she stepped over his legs and sat next to him. She really was beautiful. "No, I don't think so. I mean, even if I do, it was worth it," he said putting an arm around her. Rayanne snuggled into him pulling a knit blanket around them.

It wasn't like her to feel so domestic about a guy, but Brian was different. She didn't have to pretend with him. She could be herself. "Cool," she breathed and took a bite of her pastry. "Want to watch cartoons?"

It just so happened to be a Saturday and the two of them spent the morning watching children's cartoons and finished off with _Sesame Street_. Brian didn't even know anyone watched that show anymore.

Occasionally, they kissed and caressed, enjoying each other's company. Brian's anxiety faded fast and he felt at ease with Rayanne. He wondered if she was always so comfortable after sex. He'd always pinned her as a 'dine and dash' kind of girl.

"Was it like this with Jordan?" he asked suddenly while the Count was counting off nine bats in his belfry.

Rayanne looked up into Brian's eyes. "Where did that come from? You know it wasn't. You were there, you peeping tom," she said, hurt on the edges of her voice.

"Right, sorry. I don't know why I said that. It was stupid of me," he reflected.

Rayanne knew Brain had a reputation of saying something stupid at all the wrong times. She shifted he position on the couch. "I don't really remember _what _it was like, okay Krakow. It's not something I think about either. If it helps, _this_ is way better," she said with a kiss.

* * *

Brian remember how furious his parent shad been hen he got home. They said they were five minutes away from calling the police. They grounded him for the next week and told him he'd lost driving privileges for the month.

Brian snuck a phone call to Rayanne that night. Her mother answered and said Rayanne was out. Brian wondered where she'd gone without telling him. He tried calling her the next day as well, but this time no one answered.

That Monday he tried to talk to her in person at school and she'd brushed him off. Every time after that, she would take-off, claiming she needed to be somewhere, or ignore him and find someone else to talk to.

He needed to find out why she was treating him this way. So, two weeks later he wrote a note in disguised handwriting and fed it to an unsuspecting popular, pretending he had no idea what it said. Luckily, the girl had no idea that _he_ was the Brian in the note and the rumor took its course.

He hadn't expected the intense teasing and touching when people started to figure out he was the one mentioned. And he never expected Rayanne to be so mad at him. What had he done?

_"Serves me right,"_ he thought to himself. He couldn't concentrate on calculus after that. He closed his books and left the library. Angela and Jordan watched him leave.

TBC…..


	10. Sharon's Idea

The plot thickens…I guess I'm putting my own twist on old ideas…But I hope everyone is still enjoying it!

MayRaven

* * *

Friday…

Angela stared at Rayanne applying her dark lipstick in the girls' room mirror. She wanted to talk to her about Saturday night. It was suddenly pressing on her that Jordan will be expecting them to attempt sex again. She felt awkward, unsure of how to approach the subject. Rayanne noticed Angela's blank stare.

"What's up Angelica?" she prompted.

"I was just thinking about tomorrow, and like Jordan and me being out together," she said as casually as possible. "My parents are fine with it, which is weird. I just dread having to, you know, have that talk about waiting to, you know, have sex and all."

"Hey, he knew when he took you on this time that you were waiting. So, it's like his problem," she said blotting her lips.

Angela sighed and stared into the grimy sink. "Yeah, I know. I just get nervous. Sometimes I think it would just be easier to give in and get it over with."

"Angela you know that's not what you want," said Rayanne.

"Well, how do I know that? I mean, did Brian go over to your house with the intension of sleeping with you?" Angela asked with a touch of sarcasm.

Rayanne snorted. "Maybe, how should I know?"

"Fine," Angela said sensing her friend shutting down. "So, what about your first time? Was _it_ worth it?"

"It was like any other I guess," she said digging in her book bag. She pulled out a candy necklace and offered a candy to Angela and she passed.

"So did it like, you know, hurt?" Angela asked in little more than a whisper.

"Well, I guess. I don't really remember and besides the guy I was with was way older than me and totally impatient. I've had better since," Rayanne recalled.

"Was Brian better?" she asked without realizing.

Rayanne gasped in amazement and looked at her friend. "Not that it's any of your business! And why the sudden sick interest in what I do with Krakow?"

"Maybe because none of us knew. Why did you deny it before? Was it weird? I bet he wasn't very good. I mean it's not, like, his fault. He was a virgin and everything after all," Angela babbled.

"Angela, you don't want details, trust me," she advised.

"Not details, exactly. Why not? Why don't I want details?" she pried.

Rayanne shifted and thought a moment. "Because you chose Jordan and it's weird for you to want to know about Brian, isn't it?"

"I guess, I mean, maybe. But I'm still curious. Why didn't you talk to him after?" she really wanted to know.

Rayanne was getting frustrated, but she understood Angela's curiosity. "Look, I know his type. They have sex once and think they're in love. I don't do that, so I ignored him. It was for his own good." She paused and reflected. "As for how it was? I could tell that boy did his homework. I don't think he left _anything_ out," she said seductively.

"Ew, Rayanne! Okay, you were right," she admitted throwing her hands protectively over her ears. "I don't want to hear about it!"

* * *

Sharon bumped into Brian and Ricki chatting by Ricki's locker. She politely excused herself and said hello to Ricki.

"How are things with Delia Fisher?" she asked.

Brian, who always thought questions regarding Delia were directed at him responded first. "Terrible. I think she really hates me. I mean, for real."

Ricki smiled and spoke up, "Good, I guess. She's fun to be with, you know." Sharon smiled and said that was good. She frowned at Brian and he furrowed his brows at her.

"You know," she said, " I think I know why Rayanne is avoiding you and, like, not admitting she even, like, knows you. I think that you knocked her up and now she has to keep it a secret until she can, like, get an abortion, or something."

Ricki closed his locker and backed away. Brian's face turned red and grabbed Sharon's sleeve. "If I hear that around school, word of Kyle-- true or not-- will be flying trough these halls by lunch time Monday."

Sharon swallowed and yanked her blouse loose of Brian's grip. "I just thought you should, like, know what I thought," she said flicking her hair and walking away.

Ricki exhaled, "She's not, Brian, trust me. I think I'd know something like that."

Brian took a moment to calm down. Then he had another disconcerting thought. "Ricki, Rayanne didn't even tell you about that night we were together. Who knows what else she could be hiding from you."

Angela and Rayanne were coming out of the second floor girl's room when they almost collided with a very fretful looking Brian. Rayanne did a double take and then tired to walk the other way.

Angela laughed when Brian grabbed her friend by the shoulders , but she quickly grew concerned when he held her against a locker. Other students stopped and watched the drama unfold. Strangely, there wasn't a teacher in sight.

"What are you doing, Brian?" Angela demanded.

"Yeah, let me go, Krakow!" Rayanne yelled.

"I can't let you go. You never stay and talk to me. You just have to tell me. I mean, are you? Just tell me if you are!" he yelled back.

"Are what?" Rayanne didn't have a clue as to what he was asking.

"I can't say it. I can't say it… here, but you know. You know what I mean," he rambled frantically.

"What? Are you insane? Has studying broken your brain?" questioned Rayanne.

"Let her go, Brian," insisted Angela placing a hand on his arm.

Brian reluctantly released Rayanne. She slumped against the locker and stared into Brian's face. She still didn't know what he was asking. "Brian, I'm not on drugs, or booze. I've been staying clean," she said fishing for the answer.

Brian shook his head. That wasn't his concern. "What is it then? Why are you so upset? What could I have possibly done now?"

Brian leaned in and whispered the question in her ear. Rayanne's eyes widened. She hit him hard in the chest.

"NO! I'm not!" she yelled. At least that's what she believed until about five seconds ago when Brian whispered the dreaded question in her ear. Suddenly, Rayanne felt ill and ran back into the girl's bathroom. Angela glared at Brian, then followed.

Angela searched the stalls for her friend. She recognized the grubby sneakers under one of the doors.

"Rayanne, what did he say?" she asked with concern.

Rayanne had her head in her lap. "You can't tell anyone," she said in muffled tones. Angela swore she wouldn't. "Okay, he asked if I was pregnant."

"Oh," said Angela with some confusion. "But you yelled at him that you weren't."

"Not exactly. I yelled for two reasons. I was angry with him and I was actually a bit scared. I said no because that's, like, what you say." Rayanne's voice was starting to sound tearful. "The reality is, I don't know. I never thought about it."

"Oh god," said Angela leaning against the wall for support. "You, like, used protection, right?"

"Of course. And I'm on the pill," said Rayanne through the stall door. "But the pills can make a girl, you know, irregular. So I don't know if I am. What if he's right?" she asked opening the door and looking to her friend for answers. "What if I am and I've only been acting so mean because of, like, some whacked out hormonal thing?"

"Trust me, Rayanne. You're mean all the time for no reason except that you, like, can be," said Angela pulling Rayanne into a hug. "And if it'll make you feel better we can use a test, or something at my house after school."

Rayanne wiped her eyes with the heel of her hand. "Okay, but we are _never_ telling Brian."

Angela promised, "Never."

TBC….


	11. The Big Test

This took some decision-making. I thought for sometime what was going to happen. I hope everyone enjoys this little installment and I hope to post more soon! Thanks for reading!

MayRaven

* * *

Brian sat on his front stoop. He didn't want to go inside. He was waiting to see what Rayanne and Angela were up to. He'd seen them run into the Chase house when Jordan dropped then off. Not wanting to show his face at their door he sat and waited, unsure of what he would do when he saw Rayanne again. He guessed it would involve an apology.

_It's weird to know someone who's pregnant. Or rather who might be pregnant…and worse, to think that Brian Krakow is involved. This whole experience has frightened me. I mean, earlier today I was considering giving in to sex with Jordan. What if this situation was suddenly mine? What would I do? How would Jordan react? _

_Probably none of that really matters. After my parents found out, they'd murder us both._

Rayanne and Angela sat nervously on Angela's bed with a chair shoved again the door. Angela did not want her perceptive little sister walking in on them. Danielle always sensed when something was amiss with Angela and now was not a good time for spies.

Rayanne had followed the directions on the package. She'd used a similar test once, but was worried about using it wrong. The last thing she needed was to explain to Amber why she needed to see the family doctor.

Angela sat with her legs crossed as she bounced one foot making the whole bed shake. Rayanne didn't notice, however, she was too busy biting her nails.

Rayanne stole a look at the small bedside clock and decided it was time. She jumped up and checked the tester, which they'd put on the dresser. She looked at the color, and then double-checked what it meant on the box.

She slid, slowly to the floor and placed her head between her knees. She held out the device toward Angela. "Does this look pink to you," she mumbled.

Angela rushed over and looked at the strip under the light. "Um, yeah, it does. Is pink bad?" she asked, voice trembling.

"I'm so dead! I am so disowned and on the street!" she cried.

"Don't say that!" Angela sniffled, her bottom lip trembling. "It's going to be fine. I mean these things aren't like 100 accurate. We'll get a second opinion." She sat next to the sobbing girl and draped her arms over her.

"Oh Angela! I'm so sorry!" she cried. "You must hate me. First there was my drinking and drugs, and now this. I thought I had this licked after Jordan."

Angela stopped breathing. _Oh my god! Jordan!_ Her mind screamed. "It's not his, is it," she asked in an eerie calm.

Looking up at her friend, Rayanne shook her head. "There's no way. It happened too long ago and my mom always says she was sick as a dog by, like, the second month. Which would have been weeks ago."

"Well then I guess I don't hate you," she said trying unsuccessfully to make a joke. "What about anyone else? Are you sure it's you know, Brian's?" Angela asked scrunching her face.

Rayanne nodded and wiped her eyes with her shirt. Angela quickly reached for some tissue and both took several from the box. "It has to be. I haven't been with anyone else. Not since Jordan and not after Brian," she confessed. "Brian wasn't even supposed to, like, happen. Hell, Jordan was definitely _not_ supposed to happen."

"Really, you don't mess around anymore?" Angela asked feeling a bit of pride in her friend.

"No, I realized it was just one more of my addictions," she told her.

"What about Brian, then? What caused you to come together?" Angela wanted to know.

"I don't know. I think we just kind of, like, needed each other. It was amazing. We just clicked, you know?" Rayanne finally felt safe about experiencing her emotions for Brian.

"Yeah, I guess I know what you mean," said Angela thinking of her own relationship with Jordan.

"You don't hate me for being with him, do you?" Rayanne asked tearfully.

"What, with Brian?" She honestly had to think about it for a moment. She'd never really considered _being_ with him because shenever returned his affections. But now she'd have to consider the idea that he wouldn't be in the background of her life, waiting for her to come around like a lost puppy. "No, I couldn't hate you for taking Brian off my hands," she said teasingly.

The two girls sat on Angela's floor hugging and laughing for a time and swore each other to secrecy before Rayanne decided she should head home. It was almost dinnertime and Rayanne didn't have the stomach to sit and eat with Angela's perfect family. Angela offered to ask her dad to drive Rayanne home, given her condition, but she passed.

"So, are you, like, still coming to see Jordan's band tomorrow night?" asked Angela as she saw Rayanne out.

Rayanne thought for a moment and then shook her head. "If I have the talk with Amber tonight I don't think I'll be going anywhere tomorrow,' she said a t last.

Angela bent down and gave Rayanne a peck on the cheek. They smiled at each other then Rayanne left.

Brain stood as he saw Rayanne leave Angela's front walk. He wanted to call out to her, to say he was sorry, to say anything. But he was paralyzed. She didn't notice him standing there, averting her eyes from his house. He could only watch, helplessly as she walked down the street and around the corner out of sight.

Brian chided himself. He headed for his garage to get his bike. He was determined to chase after her despite his fears. Only as he opened the automatic door his mother drove into the drive and he was once again paralyzed.

TBC….


	12. In Bed

Angela loved Saturday mornings. No school meant she could sleep as late as she wanted and chores were usually reserved for Sundays. Angela pulled her blankets over her head to block out the sun streaming through her window. She was just drifting back to sleep when her mother knocked loudly on her door.

"Angela," called Patty. "Angela I need to talk to you. Are you up?"

Angela yanked the blankets back off her head and looked at her clock. It was only 9:30am. She groaned, but before she could formally protest Patty came through the door and closed it behind her.

Angela groaned again and held her pillow over her head. "Mom, it's too early. And since when do you barge into my room on a Saturday?"

Patty sighed and told Angela to sit up. Reluctantly she complied hoping to get rid of her mother as soon as possible. "Angela, Danielle found something very interesting this morning. Do you want to tell me what it is?" she asked holding out an object in her hand.

Angela rubbed the sleep from her eyes and took a look at what her mother had. The instant she realized what it was she wanted to curl up and disappear. It was the used pregnancy test box. Rayanne had actually taking the tester with her, but they'd forgotten about the box.

"God Mom!" Angela cried. "Let me explain before you go crazy."

Patty's face was grim. She sighed and gave her daughter a disappointed look. "Make it quick because I don't know what to think right now."

"It's not mine!" Angela blurted.

"Oh fine. It just happened to be in our house and I know it's not mine. And it can't possibly be Danielle's…"

"It's Rayanne's, Mom," she said interrupting her mother.

"Are you sure?" Patty said doubtingly.

"Mom, I am so far from sex it's actually sad. Believe me. And even if I did have sex, I would be careful." The second the words left her mouth Angela thought of Rayanne and how careful she'd been.

"Alright. I believe you, honey," she said sternly. "What about Rayanne? Is she okay?" she asked with mild concern.

"I really shouldn't say," mumbled Angela.

"Oh, Angela! You can't be serious. She _is_, isn't she?" Patty was appalled and her face showed it. "When will that girl learn?"

"Don't be like that, Mom. Rayanne has been doing _so well_. You can't say things like that without knowing the whole story," cried Angela.

"Fine, you're right. After all, she's not my child. But she does spend an awful lot of time with my little girl and I was never convinced that was such a good idea," Patty rambled with a cold edge.

Angela hated it when her mother talked about her like she wasn't even there. Even more than that she hated when Patty bad-mouthed her friends. "Mom, she didn't mean for it to happen."

Patty stopped and took a moment to study her daughter. "Is she going to tell her mother?" she asked in a softer tone.

Angela picked at her blanket distractedly. "Yes, I mean she said she would," she explained.

"Good. Well, I guess it'll be up to her and Amber then. And I'll just relax and trust you."

"Thank you," Angela breathed with relief.

"Does she know who the father is?" asked Patty with curiosity. When Angela stared at her mother without response she added, "Do _you_ know who the father is?"

Angela felt her stomach drop. She wasn't ready to think of Brian. "No, even if I did I don't think I'd tell you. I mean, you'd tell Camille and Camille would tell Sharon and then my whole school would know. I think it's up to Rayanne to handle this, don't you?" she reasoned.

Patty smiled. "You're right. I mean about letting Rayanne decide," she said not wanting to admit that the Cherski women couldn't keep a secret to save their lives.

Patty leaned in and kissed Angela on the forehead lovingly. "In any case," she said in soothing tones, "Rayanne will probably need you around. She's going to need good friends for support no matter what she decides."

Angela nodded, "Thanks Mom." Patty tucked her daughter back under her blankets and left the room. She decided she would dispose of the box before Graham saw it and had a heart attack.

"Oh Mom," Angela called, stopping her mother at the door. "What about Danielle?"

Patty pursed her lips. "I'll just tell her it was mine and I was too embarrassed to tell her at first."

"Thanks again Mom," Angela smiled.

TBC….


	13. Saturday Night

Angela was running around trying to make sure she looked perfect to watch Jordan perform. As the girlfriend of the lead singer, she felt certain pressures to be extra amazing to fend off screaming groupie girls. Ricki was over chasing after her trying to tell her how fabulous she looked.

Angela wore a red top and a layered black skirt. She had a long, glittery scarf wrapped around her neck and lipstick to match her hair. Ricki helped her with the rest of her make-up; at the moment he was doing her eyeliner.

"I wish Rayanne was going. I mean, I'm glad you're coming with me, but she would have fun, you know," said Angela.

Ricki understood. "Yeah, I know. From what she told me, when I talked to her earlier, it's like she's under house arrest until she sees a doctor on Monday," he offered. "I still can't believe it. And Brian!" He shook his head and dropped it on Angela's shoulder. "Why me?" he whimpered dramatically.

"Ricki," Angela giggled. "This isn't funny. And it isn't you," she pointed out. Ricki made a face.

"It might as well be. I mean we'll be, like, the ones changing diapers and keeping her from going insane when it won't stop crying!" he joked with some seriousness.

Angela blinked at him and her grin turned to a frown. "Well, that's if she keeps it," she said without humor.

Ricki started at the red-haired girl in her vanity mirror. "What would you do?" he wanted to know.

"God, Ricki, I don't know what I'd do," she confessed. "I don't want to think about it." She really didn't.

"You girls are so blessed and cursed. I won't ever have these dilemmas," he paused. "I am _so_ jealous," he admitted giving Angela and affectionate hug from behind. She smiled warmly at her friend's situation.

"Trust me, Ricki, it's almost more trouble than it's worth."

"Sure, you say that now. But someday when you know you're with the right guy and everything's perfect you'll be thrilled to be a woman who can have kids," he replied.

Angela squeezed Ricki's arms and gave his hand a kiss.

* * *

'Residue', Jordan's band was up second. The feel of the night was very punk and Angela felt over dressed – Or under dressed depending how you looked at the situation. The music was the best she'd heard them play. She hadn't been making it to rehearsals since she'd been studying so much lately.

When they were finished their allotted time the band cleared off the stage and Jordan found his way over to Angela and Ricki.

"Hey," Jordan greeted them.

"Hi, hey," said Ricki stepping aside. The club was crowded and it was hard to find personal space.

"You were amazing! I was so excited for you!" Angela said over the noise.

"Thanks," Jordan smiled. He wrapped his arms around her and they kissed making Ricki feel out of place even more so.

"Where's Tino?" asked Angela when they broke off. "I thought he was going to push into your singing time? I mean, I'm glad he didn't show. That last song was amazing." She tried to hide her blushing face behind her scarf, she needed to stop saying how amazing he was.

"Me and some of the guys told him not to bother until we talked about it some more," Jordan told her. "It was like you said, it wasn't fair for him to just invite himself back."

Angela puffed with pride. "Good for you!" she blurted.

Brian pushed into their conversation as he usually did, without invitation. "Wow, that really was awesome," he said.

Angela rolled her eyes at his attempt to be cool. It was like Brian was incapable of even understanding what cool was. He was wearing a pair of clean, pressed jeans, a t-shirt and his sports jacket.

"Thanks," Jordan responded. "I couldn't have done it without your help. I couldn't have written half those songs without all that extra tutoring. So thanks, man," Jordan said patting Brian's shoulder and Brian felt a flush of embarrassed gratitude. Then Jordan turned back to Angela. "Thanks to you too," he added giving her another kiss.

Jordan looked around to see Ricki standing off to the side alone. "Hey, I thought Graffe was coming too?" he observed.

Angela thought quickly. "Oh well, she couldn't. She had something else to do with her mom and some new boyfriend of hers. Amber was really pushy about it." She looked to Ricki who shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess I know how that can be, parents I mean," Jordan said with a distracted look.

"Yeah," repeated Angela. Jordan leaned back into Angela and gave a series as small kisses.

Ricki tapped Brian on the shoulder to stop his staring. Brian blinked and followed Ricki away into the crowd.

"Why are _you_ here by the way?" asked Ricki.

"Can't a guy just get out and enjoy some music?" Ricki laughed at Brian's excuse.

"Whatever."

"Why isn't Rayanne here again?" asked Brain with slight confusion.

Ricki paused and tried to remember the fib Angela had told. "Like Angela said, it was a family thing, or something."

"Oh…" Brian breathed disappointedly.

Angela and Jordan stood on the dance floor in their own world. Jordan was whispering something in her ear about later that night and how it would be once he got her alone in Big Red, his car. Suddenly, she felt uncomfortable. She needed to squirm her way out of yet another sexual situation with Jordan until she could figure out her feelings about Rayanne's situation.

The next band wasn't to Jordan's liking, so they found the two boys and decided to leave. With some coxing Jordan agreed to give Ricki and Brian a lift.

Bythe end of the night Angela felt so frustrated with herself. Why couldn't she just tell Jordan the truth about why she had to deny him? She hated herself, but knew that Rayanne would hate her more for blabbing her secret to Jordan. Though she knew everyone would hear about it eventually when it was all over.

Jordan's face fell from anger to a saddened pout when he stopped his car in front of the Chase house. Angela sighed softly. She desperately wanted to make things right. Brian sat oblivious lost in his own thoughts in the back seat.

"Brian?" Angela asked trying to get the boy's attention. "Um, Brian could we have a second?"

Brian finally looked up and nodded absently. When he didn't move from his seat Angela added, "Like, alone?"

"Oh, right," he smiled sheepishly as Jordan rolled his eyes. Once Brian slammed the door shut Angela turned to Jordan and searched for the right words. Before she could say anything he spoke first.

"Angela, I get it," Jordan sighed. "I know you don't want to be pressured or whatever. But I swear if you want to say no to me you really don't have to get a friend to ride with us. Honest."

"What? Oh, I just thought Brian needed a ride." As soon as the words left her mouth she knew it sounded like a lie. "I mean I know what you're saying. And thanks." She wanted to smile, but felt like crying.

Jordan leaned into her and gave her a deep kiss that made her melt. She ran her fingers through his soft hair and breathed in his cologne. All the words she couldn't find earlier didn't matter anymore. Sometimes all they needed was to hold each other. What frightened Angela was that someday just holding each other wouldn't be enough anymore and Jordan would try to dump her again.

He was first to pull away. His eyes looked past her red hair and out the window. Angela followed and found Brian sitting on her front stoop. It seemed he was waiting for her. Angela made a grumbling noise and collected her things. They said goodbye and kissed a few more times, this time short and fast. She reluctantly climbed out of the car and finger waved as Jordan drove away.

"Hey, what's up?" she asked as she approached Brian. Brian shrugged as she sat down next to him.

"I just thought she'd be there, you know," he said.

"Who, Rayanne?" Angela wanted to know.

"Yeah, who else?" he said with a touch of bitterness. "Sorry I know it's not your fault. I just thought that maybe if she were there we could like return to normality, or whatever."

"I wasn't aware that there was normality with you two," Angela grinned.

"I was just a little rough with her the other day, that's all," Brain said adjusting the laces of the running shoes.

"You think?" she said sarcastically. "Jeez Brian, I mean, what was that all about?"

"She makes me crazy I guess," he admitted not just to her, but also to himself for the first time.

"Yeah, she has that effect on people. You should see what she does to my mother sometimes," she joked.

Brian almost smiled. "I just think sometimes that maybe if I hadn't screwed things up with Delia my life would be easier." _You don't know the half of it,_ thought Angela.

"Well, I think you're better off without her, in my humble opinion. I mean, there's nothing wrong with her it's just that she's the sort of girl that will expect to like marry you once you graduate or something."

At this he smiled. "I guess that sounds about right." He shook his head and stared at Angela. "And then there's you."

Angela took a moment for the meaning to sink in. "What are you talking about?" She didn't want him to talk about the letter.

"Sometimes I think I should have just, you know, like kissed you that night or something," he said , his face turning red.

"Brian!" she didn't know what else to say.

"It's just I like think about. What if I had…" He couldn't bring himself to meet her gaze.

"Don't worry about it. I don't think it would have changed things." She meant to comfort him, but instead he looked hurt.

"He really likes you doesn't he?" he asked knowing the answer.

"Yes, he does." She really believed he did.

"Good, I'm glad," he mumbled unconvincingly.

"I thought we were talking about Rayanne?" She wanted to change the subject and get Brian to go home.

Brian inched closer to Angela. She thought this would be a good time to yawn and leave, saying how tired she was, but she didn't. She stared at her friend not knowing what would come next.

"How do you know it wouldn't have made any difference?" he really wanted to know for sure.

"I thought you'd be over it by now, seriously."

"Angela?"

"What?" she asked nervously.

His reply was a soft kiss gently pressed to her lips. Angela's eyes widened and she pushed him away.

"Brian! You can't just do that!" she said furiously. "I mean you just _can't_!" She stood and backed up to her door.

Brian scrambled to his feet. "Sorry, I don't why I did that."

"You must know why! God, and what about Rayanne?" Angela's mind was spinning. What was he doing? She thought he was hung up on Rayanne. And what would Jordan do if he just happened to drive by and see them? "A person must have reasons for kissing another person."

"I just don't get it. Why does she hate me?" he asked abstractly.

"Maybe because you go around kissing other girls?" she offered._ Or maybe because you got her pregnant and she can't deal with you right now._

"What?"

"She doesn't hate you. Rayanne, I mean. She just can't handle much right now. She's still seeing that guidance councilor and she trying to stay sober." She came up with a brilliant idea. "Maybe that's it. She didn't want to go tonight because she knew there'd be alcohol and drugs and stuff. It's not always about you, Krakow."

He shook his head and didn't know if he should accept Angela's answer. "It thought maybe you'd know something. Stupid me thinking you cared about my life. Obviously you don't," he said with disappointment in his voice.

Brian made his way slowly down her driveway. Angela stood silently watching him touching her lips. She didn't like her friend being so down on himself, but that's all he'd ever be to her; a friend. She wasn't the one to make him happy. She wasn't quite convinced Rayanne was that someone either.

As she watched him cross the street to his own house, Angela wondered when it was the life got so complicated.

* * *

TBC….

Please leave reviews and tell me what you think:) Thanks for reading...More soon I hope.


	14. Hot Night

Thanks again for reading:) Here is some Angela/Jordan. I felt they were lacking. Enjoy! please review:)

MayRaven

* * *

Later that night…

Angela couldn't sleep. She was still pumped from the club and the air was too hot and uncomfortable in her room. Spring was starting to give way to early summer nights.

In the kitchen, dressed only in a long over-sized tee, Angela basked in the coolness of the open fridge. She decided on a glass of water with ice to aid in her cooling process. As she sipped it by the light of the fridge there was a tapping at her side door. It was late, about twelve forty-five and she was a bit wary of looking out to see who it was. Her best guess was that Brian had come back to bother her some more.

Slowly she moved at an angle to peek through the sheer lace curtain. Holding her breath, she pulled the lace back. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw it was Jordan. As quietly as possible she unlocked the door and let him in.

"Hey," she whispered. "What are you doing here, it's late?" she wanted to know.

Jordan closed the door behind him and brushed back the hair from his face. Angela loved it when he did that, she could just eat him alive. Jordan sensed her excitement and put his arms around her waist.

"Had to see you, couldn't sleep," he breathed. She pressed into him and they kissed.

Together they made their way to the living room couch, Angela glancing up the stairs to be sure no one else was awake. Jordan eased Angela onto the soft cushions and maneuvered on top of her. She didn't mind in the least.

The heat of the night combined with their hot bodies filling the still air with the scent of sweet sweat. Angela thought of Jordan on stage and how much she'd wanted him. She couldn't help herself. Hands were finding their way into new places and suddenly Jordan's shirt was gone. She kissed his chest as he reached under her nightshirt and squeezed her to him at the small of her back. He pressed his pelvis to hers and she shot back to reality.

"Stop," she said in a hushed voice. "My family is upstairs. We can't do this here."

Jordan's expression was far away for a moment as he thought. "We could go out to my car. Or I know this place," he said with a smirk. When that got no response he added, "Or we could just sneak into your room. They'll never look there."

Angela hit him with a pillow. "Be serious." Only he was. He wanted her bad and she wanted him. Did it matter that Brian had gotten Rayanne pregnant by such an act? At this moment not really, although it was almost enough to break the mood.

"What should we do?" he asked her nipping at the nape of her neck. "What do you want to do?"

_What about Rayanne?_ A little voice in her head reminded her. _How would Jordan feel if you were pregnant? What if you were pregnant? What if it was you? What would you do?_ The little voice would not stop talking.

"What do you want to do?" Jordan repeated catching her chin in his palm.

"Maybe this isn't such a great idea," she said not wanting to admit it.

"With you it never is, why is that?" he asked with a touch of disappointment.

"Jordan, I swear this time I was actually planning to try. But…" she paused.

"Seriously? 'But what'? I'm dying to know, Angela. What was it _this_ time?"

"Don't do that. You said earlier that you were cool with my waiting."

"I am," he sighed turning and sitting up.

Angela pulled herself up and watched as he put his shirt back on. She had to tell him something before he walked out filled with resentment. "It's a secret," she whispered. "All I can tell you is that it's serious and no joke."

"God, who died?" he joked.

"Jordan, this is serious."

"What is it then? Tell me," he said rubbing her shoulders. "You can trust me, you know," he whispered in her ear, breath tickling her neck.

"It's just this girl I know at school. You don't know her. She's, like, pregnant and that sort of thing scares me, okay?" There it was. She told him.

"Is it Sharon?" he asked with all seriousness.

"No, god no. I told you, you don't know her."

"Well, maybe she wasn't careful. Or the guy she was with was a jerk. I have condoms, no sweat," he whispered and went back to caressing her neck and back.

Suddenly Jordan's casual attitude made her feel ill. She felt he was so cool with her concerns because he'd been with so many girls and never had a problem. She didn't want to be kissed by him anymore. The thought of all those girls with Jordan was like instant birth control.

"You know what. I would still rather wait until I was like on the pill," she said making any excuse to get him to back off for the moment.

"Wow, you would do that? That would be really great," he smiled and kissed her mouth.

This was not the reaction she'd imagined. He looked almost too happy.

Jordan got up from the couch and pulled Angela to the side door. "So, you can like do that pill thing and then we can talk about where you want to be. I mean I know it's important and stuff," he said brushing back his hair again.

Angela shivered. That would be nice, but now would be nice if only that little voice in her head and the images of all those other girls hadn't ruined things. Jordan kissed her goodbye and left. Angela locked the door behind him and leaned against the wall.

How was she supposed to tell Patty she wanted birth-control pills? Why had she said that? Would they really be the answer to her anxieties?

And most of all, how was she going to get any sleep after that?

* * *

TBC…. 


	15. The Encounter

Hello readers!180-By-Summer thanks for the great review and I hope you like this next part.

Bad things keep happening what can I say…Angst is in the air! Reviews welcome:)

MayRaven

* * *

_That night I had a dream. Actually, it was more like a nightmare. I was back out on our street the night that I found out Brian wrote that letter to me and not Jordan. Everything happened as it had except when Jordan called to me to go with him I froze. I remained where I was, staring into Brian's bashful face. Instead of leaving I stayed and he kissed me, right there in front of Jordan. I don't know what happened to Jordan. I never turned to find out. _

_Suddenly the dream changed like dreams do and I was in Rayanne's apartment on her couch, making-out with Brian. It was like I was living out what I had heard told to me and my disturbed imagination was filling in the missing information. In the dream everything felt real. Every touch, every kiss…it was then that I realized I wasn't myself. I was Rayanne on that couch with Brian. _

_I woke with a start the next morning. I couldn't shake that feeling that I had been with Brian and it felt good and safe. What did that mean? Did I want to be with Brian, or did I want to be Rayanne? Or was I just confused and afraid Jordan and I would end up as messed up as them after we went through with having sex?_

_The worst thing about dreams like this is that you have to see the people in the dream in your, like, waking life. Boy, was I glad it was Sunday._

* * *

The week started without much excitement. Angela was fairly relieved. After the events of the past week and Rayanne going for a formal test, which came out positive, she was ready for a break and return to normal pressures of high school; like the upcoming exams. 

Jordan returned to his tutor sessions with Brian. A part of Angela desperately wanted to know if he and Brian had talked about Rayanne, or if Brian knew who this secret pregnant friend of hers was, but she decided against it and stayed silent.

So far normality was back. The population of Liberty had all but forgotten about Brian and the sex rumor. At least it had seemed that way.

The lunch bell rang, Thursday, and students poured into the halls. Brian was pushed by the usual jocks into the nearby lockers. He was in their way as usual. Angela glanced over and winced in embarrassment. Sometimes she actually wished he would grow a backbone and stand-up for himself.

Making herself busy putting books in her locker and seeking out her lunch bag, Angela caught a voice asking if Brian was all right. She turned to see who it was and gaped in disbelief. It was Cynthia Hargrove, Jordan's ex, nose stud and all.

Brian blushed as he tried to gather his notes that had scattered all over the floor. Cynthia smiled and helped him pick up the loose-leaf before passing students destroyed it.

"Thanks, I mean for the help. You didn't need to," Brian said as the last papers were put safely into his pack. Cynthia smiled coyly and touched his shoulder.

"No problem. It's Brian, right?" she asked flicking her blond locks from her face.

Angela groaned. This looked suspicious from any angle. She could tell that Brian was uncomfortable and he tried to move away.

"You're really smart and stuff. I mean I've heard you were. I was thinking maybe this weekend you could, like, help me cram for the exams," she explained tracing the line of Brian's jaw and neck.

"Um, I don't really think so," Brian heard himself say. "It's just that I have a few people I'm already studying with. It's like planned and everything. I guess you could, like, join us if you want."

Cynthia pouted her lips and sighed. "No, that's okay. I was thinking that you and I could have a, like. Private session. You know, just you and me?" She said the last few words while arching her back and pushing her chest against Brian's front. Again he tried to back up and found he was jammed against a locker.

He smiled sheepishly and tried to dodge around the girl. Catching on to his maneuver, Cynthia clasped his hand and pulled him into the nearest classroom. Angela could tell that this was way out of bounds. Her friend looked helpless as the door shut behind them.

Rayanne bounced up to the red-haired girl followed by Ricki. She noticed Angela's far off gazed and waved a hand in front of her face.

"Earth to Angela?" Rayanne teased. "What's up?"

"Yeah, you look all distracted and I didn't even see Catalano around," added Ricki.

"It's not that. It's Brian. You'll never believe it. Cynthia Hargrove just pulled him into a classroom and shut the door," explained Angela.

Rayanne rolled her eyes. "Oh please. Is that like a bad joke or something?"

"I don't know, the girl looks serious," admitted Ricki.

"What would Cynthia Hargrove want with Krakow? To see his study notes?" Rayanne giggled.

"Maybe we should go in there, or something," Angela said distressed.

"You think we should worry?" asked Ricki. "Brian's a big boy, he can handle a girl, can't he?"

"Sure he can," Rayanne commented, "but I don't know about a tramp like Cynthia Hargrove."

"Thank you," said Angela, finally feeling understood.

"Let me handle this one. After all, I kind of starting this rude awakening," scuffed Rayanne. Ricki laughed as Rayanne crossed to the door, while Angela rolled her eyes at her friend's sarcasm.

Rayanne faked effort as she lightly knocked on the door. "Knock, knock. Anyone in here?" she smirked as she opened the door partway. Peeking into the room, she spotted the two against the far wall: Cynthia was pressed against Brian with her tongue down his throat and a hand down his unzipped pants.

Startled by the creaking door they both looked over. Cynthia grinned from ear to ear and Brian wanted to die. Rayanne made a lame excuse about looking for Tino and left.

Angela and Ricki watched Rayanne pass them without stopping.

"What happened?" called Ricki, his words falling on deaf ears. She was not turning back. He gave Angela a shrug.

Brian came out first, his face white as a sheet. He ignored Angela and Ricki. He headed to the boy's bathroom and was out of sight by the time Cynthia was back in the hall.

"I'll tell you something," she said to Angela.

"What's that?" Angela wanted to know out of plain curiosity.

"I know we don't really know each other, or anything, but that guy, Brian," she said pausing with a sly smile. "If his kissing is anything like his fucking that rumor was so _totally_ true."

"Excuse me?" Ricki breathed.

"What were you doing? Gross, never mind," Angela re-thought wanting to know. "Did Rayanne Graffe just see you, like, doing stuff?"

"Yeah, I mean what's her problem? She's already had him, it's not like her to care, or whatever," Cynthia sighed with fake concern. "Oh, well. If you see Brian, tell him I'll see him Friday night."

"Excuse me?" Ricki squeaked.

Angela looked Cynthia up and down and sized her up. "Whatever," she sneered.

Cynthia gasped at Angela's attitude. "What's your problem? Pissed you didn't think of it first, honey?" she spat walking away.

Ricki stared at Angela, her face redder by the minute. This was not good. He decided to take her outside for some air.

* * *

TBC… 


	16. On the Lawn

This is a quicky. I have more in the works but it's not ready yet! Freddy2fan please don't die!

Also I just wanted to say that I decided my story wasn't quite M rating material and probably won't be from other stories I've checked out in that rating category. Sorry to disappoint anyone, but it will have more sex stuff ; ) just not as graphic as some people get. Okay so on with the quicky!

MayRaven

* * *

Angela stopped Ricki from leading her away from what felt like a crime scene. She couldn't decide what was worse, Brian's moral lapse or Cynthia's vulgar accusation.

"I don't need air, Ricki!" Angela moaned. "I need you to get in that boy's room and see if Brian's okay. If he is you can bring him out here so I can kill him!"

"Fine. I'll look in on Brian if you go after Rayanne. She looked pretty upset," offered Ricki.

Angela nodded her agreement and took off down the hall and out to Liberty's front steps. Rayanne was sitting halfway down the grassy hill digging in her oversized bag. As Angela approached she could hear her sniffling into it. She was at a loss for words as she sat next to her on the grass. Her friend's feelings for Brian were still an undefined thing and she wasn't sure what to say. Luckily she didn't have to think of anything when Rayanne spoke first.

"It's no big deal," she said plainly. "It just makes my decision easier, I guess."

"What do you mean?" Angela was unclear of what was happening.

"He's obviously moving on, or whatever. So, I can too. Move on I mean."

Angela still didn't know what Rayanne had meant. "You mean about the whole him and you, or like the whole baby thing?" she asked as quietly as possible even though there wasn't anyone around to hear.

"Don't call it that!" Rayanne warned. "But yeah, _that_. I can, like, make my decision without him. But I think he should know."

"What?" Angela was shocked. "After all that talk about never letting him know you're going to tell him? When it's your decision?" Nothing was making any sense. But maybe these things never did.

"He has a right to know. Especially if he's going to go around with the likes of that slut," her voice was full of bitterness. She had let him go without any effort to try things out and now she was actually sorry for it. "Whatever, it's his life. But this is mine and I want to get this cleared up as soon as I can. I think that means he needs to know."

"In my humble opinion, I feel that would be a huge mistake. I guy like Brian has a whole planned out future. You're telling him will only confuse him. Or worse, what if he, like, blames you and tells you he hates you?"

"He wouldn't. And if he did, then it's like his thing. He can hate me if he wants. Bottom line: we don't have any kind of future him and me."

Angela could see the hidden sadness in her friend's eyes. It was as if the statement wasn't just about Rayanne and Brian, but about how Rayanne felt about her and any guy. Nothing was lasting to her. "If you want to I guess I won't stop you," she said at last.

"Thanks Angela, you're a true friend," Rayanne said wrapping her arms around the girl.

* * *

Brian Flushed and came out of the bathroom stall only to come face to face with Ricki. Ricki watched as Brian washed his hands and splashed his face with cool water. It didn't seem to him that Brian had been crying, but maybe on the verge.

Ricki stared at Brian through the mirror. Brian could feel his eyes and finally looked up annoyed. "What? Have you come to rag on me or something?"

"Actually I came to see if you were alright," said Ricki.

Brian sighed and slumped against the tiled wall next to the sink. "I'm fine, thanks."

"I don't come in here very often. I don't know how you can stand it. It's so…so…dirty," Ricki observed trying to make light of the situation.

Brian smiled and pushed back his curls. "Yeah, it's pretty disgusting. Is Angela mad?"

"Angela? She just hates Cynthia; you know how it is with her being Catalano's ex and all. She's fine. But Rayanne looked really upset," he said with a hint of concern.

Brian stared at the floor. "Why should she be upset? She's made it clear that she doesn't even like me."

"Maybe, or maybe that's what she _wants_ everyone to think; including, like, herself," Ricki said thoughtfully as he left the boy's room leaving Brian alone to think.

* * *

Angela and Rayanne spent the rest of the afternoon on Liberty's front lawn. Strangely, not a single teacher showed to tell them to get back inside. Together they chatted and laughed. Angela confessed about the story she'd made up to tell Jordan. Rayanne admitted she was a bit bothered by it, but laughed saying that Jordan really did need someone like Brian to help him put two and two together.

After the last bell students poured out of the main doors and passed the girls as though they weren't there. Ricki casually made his way over and lay his head on Rayanne's shoulder. Angela smiled and gave her friend a kiss.

Rayanne noticed Brian walk past and look the other way. She called to him and motioned him over to their little group. Reluctantly he obeyed and came to stand near them.

"What?" he asked a bit on edge.

"Nothing, Krakow. How're your pants?" Rayanne giggled. Ricki rolled his eyes and Angela burst into laughter.

"I'm out of here," was his only reply. As Brian moved to go Jordan stopped him and gripped his shoulder heartily.

"So I hear you and Hargrove have a study date for tomorrow night," he said suggestively. "You don't mind, do you Graffe?"

"Excuse me?" she said pretending to be clueless.

"Did you like set this up or something?" asked Ricki.

"Maybe a little," Jordan admitted. "We go way back Cynthia and me. I thought Brian looked like he needed a girl. Last Saturday night he was so bummed."

"You didn't?" Brian was mortified.

Rayanne stood and stared Jordan in the face. "You're slime, you know that?" Then she stormed off followed by Ricki who glared at Jordan as he passed.

"Hey, you said you guys weren't a thing!" Catalano called after her.

"Great, thanks. Thanks a lot!" Brian spat as he too walked away.

"Damn, I was just trying to do the guy a favor," Jordan said with honest confusion.

"I don't think he needs those kinds of favors," Angela sighed watching her friends go.

She knew that her boyfriend's intentions had been good, even if they'd had bad results. She encircled his waist with her arms and squeezed him tightly, hoping it would make her forget he was just talking about Cynthia Hargrove and how far back they went.

* * *

TBC… 


End file.
